Hatsudō! Kyōfu no Huchaobingji!
Hatsudō! Kyōfu no Huchaobingji! (発動！恐怖の虎超氷撃！) is the 44th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on August 11, 2002. Synopsis Finally, the entire world knows the true identity of U-YA. Can he really be Yuhya Marino? Meanwhile, ex-Griffon turned Tobita Club members Kyousuke and Kuroudo pit against Li Chun and Wang Hu of the Si Xing Hu Tuan. Will Kuroudo and Kyousuke conquer Wang Hu's ruthless fighting skills? Plot The episode left off with U-YA finally removing his cape. It turns out to everyone that he is not Yuhya Marino which shocked everyone, especially Takeshi. Kouya also commented that it is not his own brother, but rather somebody else. Crush Gordon also commented that he is not Yuhya Marino despite using a similar name. Takeshi then orders his bodyguard, Kurosaki to contact the Sao Paulo office of the GFA. The match between the Native Spirits (Silver Elk and Leon Farmer) and Quo Vadis (U-YA and Luis Williams) then begin. At the start of the match, U-YA's partner, Luis William did not release his Gear causing him to be automatically disqualified (which shocks Kouya and Jirou who are watching from Group E) and Black Garuda Eagle alone has to pit against the Native Spirits' Gears, Cardinal and Wisdom. The Native Spirits' Gears then attack Garuda Eagle with the latter emitting a dark light causing the two to be attacked in mid-air. Cardinal then casts its VT dash attack which later attacks Wisdom. Leon is so shocked that his Gear, Wisdom rapidly lost battery power and is 85% damaged just as it reached mid-air and hits the wall. Cardinal has only taken 30% damage and still has enough power. Cardinal then casts its VT spin towards Black Garuda Eagle but the latter attacks the former. U-YA then casts Shining Sword Breaker destroying Cardinal and later pierces Wisdom just as the former is about to land. The referee is shocked after the battle that another one is impossible (as seen on the screen) and Quo-Vadis wins the match. Lilika wonders about her father's involvement in the Quo Vadis team. At the team's hotel, Lilika makes a phone call to the GFA Adelaide Hotel to talk to her own father but unfortunately, the Quo Vadis team is not staying in the hotel. It cuts to the rest of the team with Kaoru having difficulty of finding U-YA's identity in the GFA website. Kouya then tells Kaoru to ignore it but Jirou suggests Kouya regarding the Black Garuda Eagle but Kuroudo assumes it is a replica but Kyousuke denies Kuroudo's claims. The Gear Master even added that the Black Garuda Eagle is more powerful than the original Garuda Eagle and Garuda Phoenix which shocks Kaoru. Kyousuke says that a Gear Master can only build two similar Crush Gears (a second one is built in case that the first one goes wrong). But Kaoru says the original Garuda Eagle was built by Alex and Jirou says that the Canadian Gear never said about building a second Garuda Eagle. Kyousuke says that building a Crush Gear's first step is by building a prototype and then do some tests on the prototype, mechanical, weight and balance, and after the prototype is tested, the Gear must have slight adjustments. Finally, an improved version must be built and Kyousuke states that 3 or even 4 Gears of similar models can be built at the end of the day. But Kuroudo and Jirou doubt Kyousuke's claims. The latter then makes a theory that Kouya's brother gave U-YA Garuda Eagle and taught Shining Sword Breaker which shocks Kouya and Kaoru. When Kyousuke is asked by Kaoru about the theory, the former states that Yuhya is good and only the best players can handle Garuda Eagle which upsets Kouya. Kaoru then tells Kouya to calm down and scolds Kyousuke for upsetting the team captain. An upset Kouya shouts that Garuda Eagle and Shining Sword Breaker are only Yuhya's and nobody else's up to the point he is in tears and runs away. Kaoru then scolds Kyousuke again and the latter apologizes. Lilika then sees an upset Kouya running away. Kouya is then seen soaking himself in a nearby fountain while having flashbacks of U-YA revealing himself and destroying his opponents in the earlier match, and Kyousuke's words regarding Garuda Eagle. The next day, the match between the Tobita Club and the Si Xing Hu Tuan begins. Both teams have defeated the Weiss Ritters team and Ming Wu tells Wang Hu to listen to him carefully. Kaoru then made a research last night that the order of the match based on the research is suitable since Kouya vs. Wang Hu and Kyousuke vs. Lan Fang are not suitable . Jirou makes fun of the lineup which upsets Kyousuke. Kuroudo notices a depressed Kouya sitting in a bench which Kaoru nreplies that he took Kyousuke's words the previous day seriously. During the match, the four Gears are running separately and Tigeraid is seen clinching towards the walls. Noticing this, Kyousuke and Kuroudo focused their attacks on Tiger Force. Tigeraid is then seen taken 75% damage while Tiger Force has 70% despite the former not attacking. The Tobita Club have seen Kuroudo and Kyousuke's amazing strategy even since they were from Team Griffon. Jirou then tells a depressed Kouya about the battle but to no avail. Kyousuke then casts Fire Spinner to give Shooting Phantom a more powerful VT Dash. The latter then casts Spinning Tornado. Dino Phalanax casts Fire Spinner again in mid-air. However, Tiger Force suddenly emits a red glow causing Wang Hu to scream as his medallion worsens its damage. Kouya stands up after seeing the bright light whereas Ming Wu laughs over the strategy. Tigeraid then casts Fighting Tiger Killer Paw. To the Tobita Club's surprise, Tigeraid attacks its partner, Tiger Force causing Shooting Phantom and Dino Phalanx to be blown out of the ring and Tiger Force's wheels are lost in the process. The Tobita Club are then shocked about what happened in the match with Kyousuke revealing that Wang Hu used Tiger Force as a distraction to give Tigeraid the upper hand which also shocked Kouya. The Si Xing Hu Tuan are then declared the winner of the first round. Wang Hu then sarcastically smiles and Ming Wu compliments Li Chun's sacrifice for the sake of his teammate. Wang Hu then passes out after the match. But just as Lan Fang tries to wake him up, Ming Wu prevents her since she has a match with Ma Liang against Kouya and Jirou to prepare. At the Tobita Club's side, Kuroudo apologizes (to be continued) Trivia *The lineup shown on Kaoru's laptop for the Tobita Club and the Si Xing Hu Tuan goes as follows Match Tobita Club Si Xing Hu Tuan First match Kuroudo Marume/Kyousuke Jin Wang Hu/Li Chun Second match Kouya Marino/Jirou Oriza Lan Fang/Ma Liang Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)